poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures Armada: The Search for the Realm Gauntlet
The Irelanders' Adventures Armada: The Search for the Realm Gauntlet is an upcoming The Irelanders' Adventures mini-series of movies made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Connor Lacey, his Friends, and their associates, are on a hunt for the Realm Stones, five gemstones containing the ultimate weapon: The Realm Gauntlet. However, they are not the only ones hunting for the Stones. Spiritual Linda Ryan the Phantom Shredderette and her associates, are also after the Realm Stones. If they succeed in obtaining all five stones, they will control the 16 realms. Our heroes must now stand united to get the stones and save the 16 realms from total domination. The Stone Hunters Connor Lacey, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Pokémon Trainer Red, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Samurai Jack, Ashi, Steven Universe, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dashiell Robert Parr, Violet Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, The Mask, Ace Bunny, Danger Duck, Lexi Bunny, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Zadavia Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dino Tyranno, Dino Brachio, Dino Tricera, Dino Stego, Dino Sabre, Dino Ptera, Dino Mammoth, Dino Centro, Dino Toro, Dino Styraco, Dino Pachy, Dino Kenty, Dino Arch, Dino Itchyo (Theo), Kaito Tatsuno, Rena, Rick, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Agrom, Noctis, Tasaru, Piron, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Hunter Steele, Shadow, Corona, Venus, Igneous, Flame, Prince Lumen, Ebony, Princess Sparkle, Hotarla, Magma, Brutus Aqune, Portia, Brade/Quake, Dagger, Vert Wheeler, Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Spinner Cortez & Sherman Cortez, A.J. Dalton, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Tezz Volitov, Sage, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimmi Stringer, Duncan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sakaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Jesse Anderson, Yubel, Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko, Yusei Fudo, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Astral, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Dann, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd Garmadon, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmatron, P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, Misako, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Volectro, Zaptor, Teslo, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog, Snoof, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Booger, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Scrud, Zabo, Blip, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Nurp-Naut, Niksput, Rokit, Boogley, Glowbert, Vampos, Phosphee, Gox, Jinky, Kamzo, Splasho, Aquad, Hydro, Spugg, Turg, Tungster, Kramm, Forx, Wuzzo, Snax, Berp, VakaWaka, Tiketz, Busto, Kuffs, Camillot, Mixadel, Paladum, Jamzy, Tapsy, Trumpsy, Sharx, Skulzy, Lewt, Surgeo, Skrubz, Tuth, Gobbel, Sweepz, Compax, Cobrax, Spinza, Mysto, Screeno, Myke, Camsta, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Ritchie, Sparky, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zoroark, Zorua, N (Pokemon), Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Gladion, Kiawe, Lana (Pokemon), Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner, William Dunbar, Prowl, Brawn, Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades, Groove, First Aid, Blaster aka Twincast, Sky Lynx, Hound, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depth Charge, Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime II, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl II, Side Burn, X-Brawn, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot of the Spy Changers, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide of the Spy Changers, Mirage of the Spy Changers, Wedge, Grimlock of the Build Team, Hightower, Heavy Load, Grindor, High Wire, Sureshock, Ironhide of the Unicron Wars, Jetfire of the Unicron Wars, Rodimus of the Unicron Wars, Prowl of the Unicron Wars, Landmine, Bulkhead of the Unicron Wars, Cliffjumper, Downshift, Inferno aka Broadside, Storm Jet, Sky Shadow, Terradive, Treadshot, Windrazor, Hot Shot of the Unicron Wars, Red Alert, Scattershot, Overhaul aka Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead of Prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock of Team Bee, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz, Windblade II, Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase, Blades of the Rescue Bots, Boulder, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, High Tide, Hot Shot the Rescue Bot, Whirl, Medix, Hoist, Veetramon, Gabutromon, Slipagumon, Gatostreamon, Pyrobotmon, Excadrillator, Moltron, Pinsirator, Pawniardon, Empolegon, Windblade, Computron, Devastator, Menasor, Victorion, Emissary, Fortess Maximus, Metroplex, Perceptor, Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus, The Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop), Predaking, Raiden, Road Caesar, Landcross, Bruticus, Abominus, King Poseidon, Liokaiser, Dinoking, Ruination, Ruination, Constructicon Maximus, Bruticus Maximus, Jolt of Cybertron, Metroplex of Cybertron, Drill-Bit, Quickmix, Stripmine, Reverb of Cybertron, Six-Speed of Cybertron, Safeguard of Cybertron, Menasor of Cybertron, Heavy-Load, Chiro, Antauri, Nova of the Super Robot Monkey Team, Gibson, Otto, Sparks, Jinmay, Razer, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Barix, Gresh, Ekimu, Agil, Akida Creature of Water, Ikir Creature of Fire, Ketar Creature of Stone, Melum Creature of Ice, Terak Creature of Earth, Uxar Creature of Jungle, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Deuce Gorgon, Ghoulia Yelps, Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Clawd Wolf, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, Heath Burns, Scarah Screams, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Gigi Grant, Twyla, Skelita Calavaras, Jinafire Long, Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch, Amanita Nightshade, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Avea Trotter, Batsy Carlo, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Casta Fierce, Clawdia Wolf, Elissabat, Elle Eedee, Gilda Goldstag, Gooliope Jellington, Honey Swamp, Howleen Wolf, Iris Clops, Isi Dawndancer, Jane Boolittle, Kala Mer'ri, Kiyomi Haunterly, Kjersti Trollsøn, Lorna McNessie, Luna Mothews, Marisol Coxi, Mouscedes King, Peri and Pearl Serpentine, Posea Reef, Purrsephone and Meowlody, River Styxx, Sirena Von Boo, Vandala Doubloons, Viperine Gorgon, Wydowna Spider, Finnegan Wake, Invisi Billy, Neighthan Rot, Porter Geiss, Venoct, Hovernyan, Kyubi, Robonyan F, Komasan, Robogramps, USApyon, Toiletta, Lord Enma, Junior, Micchy (Slimamander), Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, Caleb, Napoleon, Amethyst van der Troll, Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Aya, Chikorita, Charmander, Squirtle, Piplup, Chimchar, Aya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, Adrien Agreste, Plagg, Chloé Bourgeois, Pollen, Alya Césaire, Trixx, Nino Lahiffe, Wayzz, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Karone, Ryan Mitchell, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Knight Wolf Koragg, Clare, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Kirby, Meta Knight, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Scamper, Brain, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Rosetta, Vidia, Zarina, MewTwo, Melody, Tip, Dash, Alpha 5, Zordon, Andros, Alpha 6, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya, Gatomon, Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Marcus Damon, Agumon of Data Squad, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Nene Amano, Sparrowmon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon of Blue Flare, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Jiminy Cricket, The Good Fairy, Jack Skellington, Zero, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Cosmo, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chris Thorndyke, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Ten, Aisling, a pup named Scooby-Doo, young Shaggy Rogers, young Fred Jones, young Daphne Blake, young Velma Dinkley, Ryder, Chase, Marshell, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, Tracker, Dora Márquez, Boots, Diego Márquez, Alicia Márquez, Baby Jaguar, Kate, Emma, Naiya, Pablo, Alana, Crystal, Amber, Hiro, Ryan Steele, JB Reese, Kaitlin Star, Andrew "Drew" McCormic, Roland Williams, Josephine "Jo" McCormick, Josh Baldwin, Dragonborg, Fireborg, Lightningborg, Ladyborg, Zodak, Jackie Chan, Jade Chan, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, Paco, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone, Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, King Pen, Golden Queen, Tri-Tip, Dr. Krankcase, Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders), Wolfgang, Ambush, Ember, Barbella, Tae Kwon Crow, Chopscotch, Grave Clobber, Chompy Mage, Aurora, Hood Sickle, Bad Juju, Air Strike, Starcast, Flarewolf, Boom Bloom, Mysticat, Pit Boss, Tidepool, Wild Storm, Pain-Yatta, Buckshot, Blaster-Tron, Chain Reaction, Ro-Bow, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Thrillipede, Smash Hit, High Volt, Splat, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, BreezeSmall Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor, Pet-Vac, Versallia, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas aka KidChaor, Thomas Anthony Majors aka Major Tom, Sarah Laurence aka ChaotiKween, Peyton Touhey aka Peytonic Master, Tony Jones, Edyn, Strag, Adam of the Di-Gata Defenders, Erik, Melosa, Rion, Seth, Kara, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, the Clone Troopers, Discord, Blythe Baxter, Russell, Sunil, Penny Ling, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Zoe, Batman (Terry McGinnis), Warhawk, Kai-Ro, Aquagirl (Mareena), Lan Hikari, Mega Man.EXE, Mayl Sakurai, Roll.EXE, Dex Ogreon, GutsMan.EXE, Yai Ayano, Glyde.EXE, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Sonia Sky, Lyra (MegaMan Star Force), Ty Rux, Revvit, Dozer (Dinotrux), Ton-Ton, Skya, Garby, Arthur Lacey, Luke Stern, Astrabel, Astranuva, James Rogers, Pinka Sakaki, Henry Pym Jr., Galvin Maxwell, Azari, Dax McGrath, Ashter Huntsman, Allen Agreste/Cat Bug, Tiklagg, Torunn, Francis Barton (Hawkeye II), Toa Chronia, Captain Conrad Zachary "Zak" Storm, Cece, Crogar, Caramba, Clovis, Calabrass, The Chaos, Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Master Splinter, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shenron, Ace (Justice League), Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Dojo, Ping Pong, Diabolico, Elsa the Snow Queen, Korra, Mako (Legend of Korra), Bolin, Asami Sato, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Yuma Tsukamo, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Bloom (Winx Club), Stella (Winx Club), Flora (Winx Club), Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Aisha (Winx Club), Roxy (Winx Club), Daphne (Winx Club), the Rainbooms, SpongeBob and his friends, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Littlefoot and his friends, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, the Penguins of Madagascar, The Autobots (G1-RID 2015), the Legion of Reformed Heroes, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer, Spike the Dog, Lerigot, and Dulcea. The Overlords of Darkness The Foot Empire, The Crime Empire and The Irelanders' Adventures villains. Episode Guide Season 1 Episode 1: The Mission Begins Part 1 Episode 2: The Mission Begins Part 2 Episode 3: Nightmare at Ever After High Episode 4: Trouble at Monster High Episode 5: Night of the Living Ultron Episode 6: Harmony Force to the Rescue Episode 7: The Case of The Sinister Speller Episode 8: Mega Polymerization Episode 9: Frankie Stein the Green Lantern Episode 10: Connor Ninja Part 1 Episode 11: Connor Ninja Part 2 Episode 12: The Utrom Shredder's Revenge Episode 13: The Legion of Doom Strikes Back Episode 14: A New Legend Of Power Rangers Season 2 Episode 15: The Silver Time Force Ranger Part 1 Episode 16: The Silver Time Force Ranger Part 2 Episode 17: The Rise of Mummy Wrap Episode 18: Attack of the Reach Episode 19: Rise of the Deck Masters Episode 20: The Return of the Silver Time Force Ranger Part 1 Episode 21: The Return of the Silver Time Force Ranger Part 2 Episode 22: Episode 91: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 1 (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 23: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 2 (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 24: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 3 (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 25: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 4 (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 26: The End of Evil Sunset Shimmer Part 5 (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 27: The Beginning of Moonlight Shimmer Part 1 (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 28: The Beginning of Moonlight Shimmer Part 2 (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 29: The Beginning of Moonlight Shimmer Part 3 (TIAA: TSFTRG) Season 3 Episode 30: The 8th Millennium Item! (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 31: DC and Marvel Super Heroes Unite! Episode 32: Guilmon's New Brain Episode 33: Journey to the Center of Ninjago Episode 34: Return to Quatros Episode 35: Out of Luck (TIAA: TSFTRG) Episode 36: The Return of Prince Vekar Episode 37: Rank-Cross Magic ZEXAL Fusion Episode 38: It's a Wild Jungle Out Here Episode 39: Irish and S.P.D. Rescue Season 4 Episode 40: Synchro and Xyz Do Mix Episode 41: Irelanders and RPM get In Gear Episode 42: Kids Next Door: Operation I.R.I.S.H. Episode 43: The Rise of the Dark Green Dragon Part 1 Episode 44: The Rise of the Dark Green Dragon Part 2 Episode 45: A Multiversal Destruction, The Return of Coredegon Terroax Part 1 Episode 46: A Multiversal Destruction, The Return of Coredegon Terroax Part 2 Episode 47: Lost Magic Episode 48: Mythical Irelanders Episode 49: End of the Hunt Part 1 Episode 50: End of the Hunt Part 2 Category:Connor Lacey